The present invention relates to temperature control means for poultry houses and in particular, to such control means that use a cooling spray.
A marked improvement in the production and growth rate of confined poultry or other livestock is noted if the confinement houses are regularly and evenly ventilated and the temperatures are kept moderate and in control. As a result, the idea of cooling and ventilating such houses is well known, but has not been heretofore totally successful.
One prior art method of cooling used is a water spray dispersed in front of the air intake vent. This method, however, is disadvantageous in that excessive amounts of water are released into the inlet raising the relative humidity which is objectionable in view of the ever present poultry dung. Further, distribution of water throughout the air being fed into the inlet is uneven.
Another prior art method uses a pad which is placed in front of the air inlet. Water is then dripped or dispersed through a pipe onto the pad from above soaking the pad for cooling. Unfortunately, water run-off was experienced which proved wasteful and objectionable. Also, the same elevated humidity was experienced. This method is also disadvantageous in that preferred courses of travel for the water developed throughout the pad. Thus, water distribution through the pad and resultant cooling was uneven. Thus, there is a need in this art for an improved apparatus and method for cooling ventilation air in a poultry house.